nsnovaeuropafandomcom-20200213-history
Charter of the West European Coalition
Charter of the West European Coalition Preamble This Charter is intended to recognize the undying Bonds between all Members of this West European Coalition. It recognizes that all Signatories to this Charter are Free and Sovereign Nations, united in the interests of Peace and Prosperity. Article 1 - Foreign Affairs All Members shall remain Sovereign, and have complete Autonomy on any Issue within their Borders. Members may send Envoys and Representatives anywhere they see fit. It is mutually agreed to not sign Agreements with known Enemies of any other Member. This Charter supersedes other Treaties held by any Member. When an Armed Conflict comes to an end, Members are entitled to negotiate Terms for the West European Coalition as a whole, in the eventuality that the entirety of the Members may be unable to negotiate at that time, for the sake of not leaving them unsupported. No Member may sign a Peace Treaty separately from the Coalition; all Members shall be united from the beginning of an Armed Conflict to its conclusion. Article 2 - Economy The Members agree to lend Economic Support to each other in any Form that may be required, provided that they are first able to meet their own National Needs, to the best of their Abilities. After the end of an Armed Conflict, it is the Members's Duty to help their Fellow Members to rebuild and recover any sustained Damage to the best of their Ability, in order to Guarantee their National Integrity, as well as the Integrity of the Wast European Coalition as a whole. Article 3 - Mutual Defense An Attack on one Member shall be considered an Attack against all Members. Should any one Member come under Attack by a Foreign Power, it is Mandatory that all Members come to their Assistance. Assistance shall be defined as Military Aid, Economic Aid, Intelligence Sharing, and all other forms of Aid that other Members are able to provide. Members coming to the aid of another Member under this Article shall use all Means available to assist in the Defense of the attacked Member. Article 4 - Representation and Voting All Members shall be Equal. All Members shall be free to present their Thoughts and Opinions candidly. Each Member shall have one Vote in any Decision made by the West European Coalition. Any Decision made by the Members of the West European Coalition will require a 2/3 Majority to pass. Article 5 - Membership New Members may only be added by a unanimous Vote. Article 6 - Expulsion or Cancellation If Three-Fourths of the Members vote in favor of expelling another Member, then the Agreements stated within this Charter are Nullified with Respect to the Expelled Party. Any Member desiring to leave the West European Coalition peacefully may do so after first Notifying the other Members. Article 7 - Amendment The Terms of this Charter may be amended by a Three-Fourths Vote of Members, with each Member getting one Vote. Any Nation wanting to join the WEC should contact a Current Member for proposal. Current Members Founding Members italicized The Dominion of Cisalpine States The People's Republic of Cythmor The Gaulic-Saxon Monarchy of Grand Occitania The Royal Empire of Kingsminster ''The Theocratic Pentacameral Monarchy of Lamilaria'' ''The Commonwealth of Sebaeria'' Policies of the WEC Standardized Ammunition In the interests of Common Security, the Member Nations of the West European Coalition hereby set the following Standards for Military Ammunition: *Assault Rifle/LMG/Sniper Rifle ammunition is to be set as 7.62 x 51 mm. Added the 5.56x45mm. *Pistol/SMG ammunition is to be set as 10 mm. Customs Union The Member Nations of the West European Coalition hereby establish a Customs Union within the Coalition. This entails, but is not necessarily limited to, giving each other Preferred Nation Status in all considerations of International Commerce, the elimination of any Tariffs or Quotas amongst the Member Nations, and the establishment of a uniform Tariff set as 7.5% against non-Member Nations. This Agreement applies to all Industry and Commerce that is not defined to be of Critical Importance to the Welfare of a Member Nation. Industries and Services defined as Critical are those such as Military Production, Healthcare, Postal Services, and Energy Production. Law Enforcement West European Coalition Members hereby agree to allow full Cooperation between their respective Law Enforcement Agencies. Category:Treaties